


Under the Tree

by PeKaNo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeKaNo/pseuds/PeKaNo
Summary: Emira and Edric pranked Amity at Hexside, and it didn't go well.Takes place after Enchanting Grom Fright (S01E16).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 360





	Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea by me and WiLd_skies, be sure to check her version : [Tree of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847404)

In the woods near Hexside, Amity was trying to get away from her siblings. Ever since the end of Grom, they had been  _ very  _ annoying, teasing her continuously about her dance with Luz that night.

It was upsetting, but Amity could simply ignore them. Until they brought it to Hexside.

A few minutes ago, in the corridors, the twins had casted an illusion that showed her kissing Luz. And everyone had seen it. Boscha, Skara, Viney, even Gus. Luckily, Luz wasn’t here.

Unable to ignore what was in front of her, unable to ignore the stares, Amity had ran away, as far as possible from her stupid siblings. She knew they weren’t trying to hurt her, but they had gone too far once again.

Now that no one was here to see her, Amity let a few tears out, running against her cheek. She had to go somewhere, anywhere, far away from Hexside students. She needed to calm down, and sort her feelings out. Maybe it would help.

Not exactly knowing where she was going, Amity thought that simply walking would probably allow her to relax.

A weird idea came to her mind as she replayed the scene for the nth time in her head. Her, kissing Luz. Ignoring the context, it was a pleasant idea. Something that she had never really hoped for, even in her wildest dreams.

Amity had been aware of her crush on Luz for quite some time now, but she never had the guts to tell her. There was this letter she had written for Grom, but everything had gone so fast… Besides, Amity had been more concerned with Luz’s well-being than with her own stupid feelings at that time. After they defeated the Grom, it felt like… It felt like the moment was too good, too cool to be ruined by her rubbish feelings. So she just tagged along, settling with what she had; their friendship.

It had been very hard to get through it, at least way harder than she had thought. After the dance, everything she had been through that night, spending time with Luz as a friend was both frustrating and horribly painful. But it was her fault, and she was the only one to blame.

At some point, Ed or Em must have seen her stare too long at Luz, and they probably guessed that Amity had some secret feelings towards her. And they started teasing her.

Amity was not sure if all the witnesses of their “prank” would realize that Amity was in love, or if they would just think that it was a stupid idea from her siblings. Maybe rumors would start, maybe they would get to Luz’s ear.

This idea made Amity shiver. Telling Luz about her feelings was something incredibly hard, but having her learn from someone else would be… terribly painful. 

And Luz’s reaction… Maybe she would hate her.

Unconsciously, Amity had been walking towards that tree, the one she had made up with Luz when they defeated the Grometheus. She could already see its pink colours, because the tree was higher than anything else in this part of the forest.

Realizing that it was near a cliff, so probably not very frequented, Amity decided to spend some time in the area. The tree looked very nice, and it was something she had made  _ with  _ Luz. Even though it was kind of painful to think about that night, about her one-sided feelings, it was still a symbol of their friendship. And it was dear to Amity.

As she approached the tree, Amity started to discern its enormous brown trunk. She was still surprised that both of them were able to make something this big. She wasn’t sure if the magic power had come from her or Luz, but it was definitely not something any Hexside student could do.

Amity arrived at the foot of the tree, and stopped for a few seconds, enjoying the view. It was probably one of the most gorgeous trees she had seen in her life –and she had seen some good looking ones–. It had deep pink shades, as well as big entangled branches, making the tree look like it was 100 years old.

After a few minutes, Amity decided to go sit under the tree, facing the cliff. It was probably a cool spot.

She started walking again to get around the tree, which was not something done in two steps considering its size. Since she was turned towards the cliff, admiring the view, Amity didn’t realize there was someone else under the tree.

-Oh, hi!

‘Crap’ Amity thought when she realized it was Luz’s voice. It had been very hard for Amity, after Grom night, to stay around Luz without being sad or extremely uncomfortable. In fact, she had been doing her best to not spend too much time with Luz. Despite knowing that she considered Amity as “her friend”, Amity could no longer see Luz that way. She was more than a friend. And knowing that her feelings weren’t shared was hurting Amity.

-Hi, Amity answered faintly. Sorry for bothering you, I’ll leave.

She had guessed that if Luz was here, it was probably for the same reason as her; being alone. But the human, true to herself, didn’t give up on Amity that easily.

-Wait! You’re not bothering me, and if you want some calm I can leave. I’ve been here for too long already, and I was about to go anyway.

-Don’t worry, you don’t have to leave, Amity responded. I just thought you wanted to be alone. I thought we were here for the same reasons.

-Aaand… Why are you here exactly?

-I don’t know, Amity answered, feeling a bit embarrassed. I guess I just needed to go away from Hexside a little.

Of course, there was no way Amity would tell Luz about what had happened at school. And it was good to know that she was very far away when it happened.

Luz looked a bit concerned for a few seconds, and Amity feared that she would ask her about what happened. But instead, she chose to respect Amity’s silence.

-Well, maybe we can be away from Hexside together? I mean if you’re okay with it. Just take a seat somewhere, the view is nice.

Even though she didn’t know what had happened to Amity, Luz was trying to cheer her up. As soon as Amity realized that, she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was a sensation that happened a lot when Amity was with Luz, and she had mostly gotten used to it, but every now and then Luz would do something that Amity thought was cute or kind to her, and the butterflies would come back.

Amity was very hesitant about Luz’s proposition. She wanted to sit under the tree, she wanted to relax a little, and she wanted to spend some time with Luz. But on the other hand, she knew that it would hurt her, she knew that everytime she talked to Luz, her heart was getting more and more wounded. It felt as if she was going against her feelings, and it truly hurt.

But, unable to resist Luz’s caring look, Amity decided to sit down, a few meters away from the human, against the trunk. Just for a few minutes.

A long, deep silence followed. It wasn’t one of these awkward silences you sometimes get with acquaintances. It was a simple, enjoyable silence. Even though Luz’s presence wasn’t something Amity could forget, she managed to calm down, to relax.

Though after a few minutes, she felt like she had to say something.

-It’s a nice place, isn’t it?

-Yeah, Luz answered. I already came a few times since Grom. It’s calm and I usually am alone… apart from today. But it’s fine! I don’t mind having some company from time to time.

Amity wanted to ask Luz why she was here, but it would probably end up in her having to explain why she ran away from Hexside as well. And that was not an option. Instead, Amity just nodded, and let the silence between them resume.

This time though, it felt a bit more awkward to both of them, so Luz quickly broke it.

-Being here always makes me think about that night… Even though the Grom was terrifying, I still have good memories. The party, everyone being in fancy clothes, and uhhh… when we defeated it. It was a night I won’t ever forget.

Luz looked at the sky, thoughtful.

-Yeah, Amity answered, not wanting to leave Luz in silence another time. Thanks again for taking the grom queen role… it was very nice of you.

-I guess we were both Grom queens? I mean we got two tiaras. No problem though, I really felt like you didn’t want to get through it, and I’m sorry you still had to face your fear in the end…

-It’s fine. It went better than expected.

Which was true. Amity hadn’t got rejected by Luz, and they had even danced together. But she also didn’t have the guts to ask her out, so the chances of her being rejected were low.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Luz asked Amity something weird.

-So uh… Who was it?

-Who was who? Amity answered with a questioning look.

She really didn’t know what Luz was talking about. Did she somehow learn what happened earlier at Hexside? Was she asking about who did the prank? This thought made Luz’s heart start racing.

-The note. Who was it for?

Amity felt her cheeks burning as soon as she understood what Luz was talking about. She didn’t find the second piece of paper, did she?

But seeing Luz’s face, Amity understood that she genuinely had no idea. Maybe now would be a good time for her to tell Luz the truth. But once again, the fear of being rejected was too strong. Amity couldn’t possibly confess her feelings to Luz. Not now. Not here. Not like this.

Since Amity wasn’t responding, Luz tried to reassure her.

-You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious. But is it someone I know?

Luz’s stubbornness made her smile.

-Yes, you know them.

With a pensive look, Luz probably started to review every single person she knew in the Boiling Isles, trying to figure out who Amity wanted to ask out.

-Could it be… Boscha?

Amity’s face went red again as she realized that this guessing game was much more embarrassing than she had planned.

-No- No! Please don’t start asking me about every single person you know, this will take some time.

-Then… What about another clue? Luz asked with a sly look on her face.

-Uhhh… it depends. What clue do you want?

Luz put her index fingers on her temples, searching for a good clue to ask.

-What is… the first letter of their name?

-It’s L.

Amity’s eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. Did she really answer without thinking? It felt like the answer came out of her mouth as she was still processing the question in her head. That clue was WAY too big, and Amity knew that Luz would find the answer. She wished she could disappear, make herself invisible, but sadly the abomination track didn’t allow that.

Amity covered her face with her hands. There was no turning back. Luz was going to find out. She was about to know.

Amity felt like she had knots in her stomach. It felt like her whole body was tensed, almost like she was unable to move. Slowly, she spread two of her fingers, allowing her to look towards Luz.

Surprisingly, she still hadn’t figured out who Amity’s crush was. Amity quickly searched through her mind for people with a name starting with a L, but she couldn’t think of anyone. At least no one that Luz would know.

Suddenly, Luz’s eyes widened.

-Oh. OH!

Even though Amity still had her face buried in her hands, she knew that her blushing was probably way over them right now. She figured it out. She knew.

Amity couldn’t help but imagine Luz rejecting her, laughing at her, or even running away. There were so many ways for this to go wrong. And Amity couldn’t think of any good outcome.

-So you like… wanted to go with me?

Luz’s unsure question made Amity panic. She couldn’t guess what was happening inside of the human’s mind. But now, it was too late.

-I… yes. The letter that the Grom tore up. It had your name on it. And I never had the courage to give it to you.

Amity turned her back to Luz as she spoke, trying to protect herself from her reaction. She was probably about to get angry. Or run away. Either way, she didn’t want to see it.

-Wow. I…

Luz actually sounded embarrassed, like she didn’t know how to react. But Amity barely realized it; she was more focused on figuring out how Luz would reject her.

-Did you mean it in a friendly way, or…

Luz didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t have to.

‘She isn’t mad yet because she’s not sure’ Amity thought.

-You don’t… ask people out for Grom in a friendly way, Amity said through her hands.

Now, there was no doubt left. Amity grabbed her knees, and shove her face in them while putting her arms around. It was too painful. She wished Luz would go away, leaving her alone with her unshared feelings.

She heard Luz get up behind her, and then the human took a few steps towards Amity.

‘What is she doing? Can’t she just tell me I’m gross and leave?’

Amity didn’t see a thing, but she heard Luz sit down next to her, and she felt her hand on her shoulder.

-So… Your biggest fear. It was being rejected? By me?

Even though Luz’s voice sounded uncertain, Amity knew that she didn’t need a response. But it was too much. Amity felt tears starting to flow out of her eyes. Luz couldn’t see it, but she was starting to cry.

-Please… Leave me alone, Amity said with a crackling voice. I need to be alone.

She felt Luz’s hand tense up, and leave her shoulder.

-I… No! I’m not leaving you, not like that. You’re hurt because of me. I will fix things.

-Aren’t you mad at me? Amity sobbed.

-What? No! It’s my fault. I was too dumb to understand how you felt. I guess I never really thought anyone would have feelings for me. I’m really sorry, Amity.

As Luz said that last bit, Amity felt her arms enclose her for a tight hug.

Amity raised her head a little. She probably looked awful right now, her face wet from tears. But it was the least of her concerns.

-It’s okay… I’m just… It hurts to know that you don’t like me the way I like you.

Amity tried to dry her face with her right sleeve, but tears were still coming out of her eyes.

-I… You’re wrong, Luz said hesitantly. Ever since we met, you’ve captivated me. I don’t really understand why, but I felt like I had to be as good as possible, for you. Because I thought you would never look at me if I wasn’t good enough. I wanted you to notice me. And even though I didn’t realize it was because… I had feelings for you, now I know that it’s the case.

Amity took some time to process what Luz had just said. Was this for real? Did she just say that she had feelings for Amity too?

-So you… you love me too? Amity asked between two sniffs.

-Yes. I think I do.

Amity jumped on Luz to hug her tight, burying her head in the human’s neck. The fear leaving her body, instantly being replaced with hope and joy, was very overwhelming. She was still crying, but now it was maybe tears of joy.

Amity, still sobbing, had to get things off her chest.

-I thought… Because I was mean to you, mean to willow, mean to your friends… I thought I had no chance. I thought you were never going to like me more than a friend. That’s why I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. Because deep down, I thought I knew how you would have reacted. I thought that it would have grossed you out.

She paused a little to sniff.

-Thank you, Luz. Thank you for telling me, thank you for staying with me even though I told you to leave.

Slowly, Amity moved back a little, allowing her to look directly at Luz for the first time. She looked happy, but also kind of sad from what Amity had just said. Her eyes were full of water, as if she was on the verge to cry. But her smile. She had one of the most beautiful smiles Amity had ever seen. It was a smile of relief, a smile of joy, a smile of love.

Slowly, Luz took Amity’s face between her hands, and wiped out her tears. Their faces were close, very close, and Amity could barely see the pink leaves that were falling all around them.

Amity felt their faces get closer. Maybe it was because she was moving forward, or maybe it was Luz pulling her.

After what felt like an eternity, their mouths stuck together in a long, long kiss.

It was a day Amity would never forget.


End file.
